1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical connectors and more particularly to a coaxial connector for connecting a coaxial cable to a complementary male connector, which comprises a clamping tube having a tapered split head for attaching to a metal connection member of a complementary Female connector, and a chuck shell sleeved onto the clamping tube and axially movable onto or away from the tapered split head to force the tapered split head into engagement with an outer thread at the metal connection member of the complementary Female connector or to disengage tapered split head from the outer thread at the metal connection member of the complementary Female connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of communication technology, signal transmission requires high stability and rapid speed. In consequence, different communication wire materials, from the early flat cable design to the modern round cable and optical cable designs, have been created to enhance signal transmission speed and capacity. Subject to the application of telephone technology, video technology and internet technology, global communication becomes faster and cheaper. Transmission of video signal through a cable assures signal stability and reliability. Therefore, Cable TV is developed after the application of wireless TV and satellite TV. Establishing a Cable television system requires installation of cables between the provider and the subscribers. When a cable is extended to the inside of a house, a coaxial connector must be used to connect the cable to an indoor electric or electronic device.
FIG. 9 illustrates a cable end connector according to the prior art. According to this design, the cable end connector A comprises a base member A1, a tubular connection member A2 rotatably mounted on the front side of the base member A1 and defining therein a receiving chamber A21 and an inner thread A22 in the receiving chamber A21, a metal center pin A3 mounted in the base member A1 and axially forwardly extending though the receiving chamber A21 to the outside of the tubular connection member A2. The cable end connector A is adapted for receiving a complementary Female connector B, which comprises a connection member B1, which has an outer thread B11 for threading into the inner thread A22, and a tubular receptacle B2 axially located on the inside of the connection member B1 for receiving the metal center pin A3. After insertion of the metal center pin A3 into the tubular receptacle B2, the tubular connection member A2 of the cable end connector A is threaded onto the connection member B1 of the complementary Female connector B to fasten tight the outer thread B11 and the inner thread A22.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the metal center pin A3 of the cable end connector A may be biased easily. During installation, the tubular connection member A2 must be accurately sleeved onto the connection member B1. However, because the inner diameter of the tubular connection member A2 is approximately lower than the outer diameter of the connection member B1, it will be difficult to keep the tubular connection member A2 in accurate alignment with the connection member B1 if the metal center pin A3 is biased. Thus, several trials may be necessary before accurate connection between the tubular connection member A2 and the connection member B1. Further, after accurate connection between the tubular connection member A2 and the connection member B1, the user must rotate the tubular connection member A2 relative to the connection member B1 through several turns to fasten tight the outer thread B11 and the inner thread A22 and to assure positive connection between the metal center pin A3 and the tubular receptacle B2. It is especially difficult to rotate the tubular connection member A2 into the connection member B1 within the narrow space. Thus, mounting and dismounting of this prior art design are inconvenient.
To improve the drawback of the aforesaid prior art design, another prior art cable end connector A is known. As illustrated in FIG. 10, this design of cable end connector A comprises a base member A1, a tubular connection member A2 fixedly connected to the front side of the base member A1 and having a plurality of longitudinal crevices A23 spaced around the periphery and extending to the front edge thereof, a receiving chamber A21 defined in the tubular connection member A2, a metal center pin A3 mounted in the base member A1 and axially forwardly extending though the receiving chamber A21 to the outside of the connection member A2. According to this design, the inner diameter of the tubular connection member A2 is slightly greater than the outer diameter of the connection member B1 of the complementary Female connector B so that the tubular connection member A2 can be easily and quickly be attached to the connection member B1 to have the metal center pin A3 be accurately inserted into the tubular receptacle B2. However, except for use in an indoor electronic device, the cable end connector A and the complementary Female connector B may be used outdoors. When used outdoors, the cable end connector A and the complementary Female connector B may be stretched to disconnect from each other accidentally by an external force, causing signal interruption. Thus, this design of cable end connector is inconvenient to use and requires maintenance frequently.
In order to avoid the problem of easy disconnection, the inner diameter of the tubular connection member A2 may be reduced and made slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the connection member B1 of the complementary Female connector B. By means of the design of longitudinal crevices A23, the tubular connection member A2 provides a clamping force to secure the inserted connection member B1 firmly in place, However, because the inner diameter of the tubular connection member A2 is slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the connection member B1 of the complementary Female connector B, much pressure must be applied to force the connection member B1 of the complementary Female connector B into the tubular connection member A2 of the cable end connector A after axial alignment between the metal center pin A3 and the tubular receptacle B2. However, when the user picks up the cable end connector A and the complementary Female connector B and attach the complementary Female connector B to the cable end connector A, the cable end connector A and the complementary Female connector B are usually not kept in accurate alignment. When applying a pressure to the complementary Female connector B to force the complementary Female connector B into the cable end connector A, the metal center pin A3 may be biased, complicating the installation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coaxial connector, which facilitates quick and accurate mounting and dismounting.